


Магические АУшки

by BlackRook



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не связанные между собой магические АУшки, написанные на разные заявки ОЕ-феста</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> За обсуждение и редактуру спасибо ShatrisLerran, Таэри и А.

Эмиль ворвался в комнату как был с дороги — в пыли, в полевом мундире, запыхавшийся, и с порога выпалил что-то среднее между “где он?” и “что с ним?”.  
— Все стабильно, — ответил Арно, и добавил, старательно копируя матушкины интонации: — Не в таком же виде ты к нему пойдешь, иди вымойся и переоденься, в ванной комнате все готово. Как раз обед подадут.  
— Какой, к Леворукому, обед?  
— А такой, что ты хоть помнишь, когда ел последний раз? — рафиановского спокойствия хватило ненадолго. — Ты чем его вытаскивать собрался, благими намерениями?  
Эмиль грязно выругался, но в ванную все же пошел. Не стоило, конечно, срываться, но неделя выдалась… мягко говоря, не очень. У всех.

...Часовые проглядели появление выходцев на нижних этажах Цитадели, те расплодились в безумном количестве и полезли наверх. Естественно, во время рейда. Пока собирали тех, кто остался, и посылали вестников, Ли встретил волну сам. И вместо того, чтобы остановить, задержать, заморозить, наконец, — просто уничтожил. Всех. Один. Герой, кошки его раздери! Выложился, естественно, полностью, до дна. Рокэ сумел удержать его по эту сторону Грани, примчавшийся с Западного форпоста Арно — сделать так, чтобы не нужно было держать постоянно. Но вернуть, разбудить — это мог только Эмиль, а Эмиль командовал войсками на юге. Им повезло, что там после недавних боев было затишье, Эмиль мог позволить себе сорваться. Отправленный Алвой курьер встретил его на полпути.

Эмиль — домашние брюки, любимая рубашка, мокрые волосы — вышел из ванной как раз в тот момент, когда слуга принес нагруженный едой поднос. Маршал Юга бросал на младшего брата испепеляющие (хорошо хоть не буквально) взгляды, но все же честно съел все. Когда дело дошло до травяного отвара по старому семейному рецепту, Арно поднялся.  
— Допьешь, проходи в его комнату, я там пока все приготовлю.

Войдя в спальню, Арно кивком головы отпустил дежурившего Сэц-Алана и подошел к кровати. Если не знать наверняка и не вглядываться в потоки Силы, можно было решить, что Лионель Савиньяк просто спит после тяжелого дня. Арно осторожно стянул покрывало, сложил в ногах. Перенес поближе к изголовью стоявшую в углу жаровню, разжег. Обычным огнивом — не потому, что Силу следовало поберечь, просто в некоторых случаях от “живого” огня тепла было больше. Придд вон тоже, как ни любил рисоваться, а после боя предпочитал воду из ручья.  
Корзина с винными бутылками стояла на обычном месте, Арно выбрал подходящую, перелил в кувшин, поставил на жаровню. После… После горячее вино обоим не помешает.  
Эмиль вошел и замер у двери. Снова выругался, закончив фразой “в следующий раз я его сам убью” и подошел к кровати — уже спокойный и собранный, словно в рейде.  
— Помоги мне его усадить, так легче будет.  
Усадили, благо изголовье позволяло, подложили подушки. Эмиль подвинул кресло поближе, сел сам, сжал ладонь близнеца в своей.  
— Вот что, мелкий. Следи за происходящим, если почувствуешь, что пора — прекращай. Я и перестараться могу.  
Какое “могу”, наверняка перестарается, тем более, что и сам не в лучшей форме. Вслух Арно, впрочем, ничего не сказал, встал за спиной Эмиля и положил руки ему на плечи. Живое тепло под ладонями позволит наблюдать, а ткань — не даст вмешаться и все испортить ненароком.

_Спуск в Лабиринт все маги видят по-разному. Для Арно это знакомая белая нить, по ней скользит узорная бусина, светящаяся алым — Эмиль, Арно незримо идет следом. Все ниже, ниже, тьма вокруг сгущается и становится вязкой, уже чувствуется снизу зов Изначальных Тварей… А вот и место назначения. Арно знает, что у бусины-Ли такой же узор, как у Эмиля, только закручен влево, но сейчас об этом можно только догадываться. Бусина почти черная, только у самой-самой нити еле теплится маленький огонек. То, что не дает бусине упасть дальше, то, что три дня назад с таким трудом удалось сделать Арно. А Эмиль легко и непринужденно делится своим светом, он ведь у старших все равно один на двоих, и черная бусина разгорается алым, пламя выравнивается… Тут главное — вовремя остановиться и не погаснуть самому, а это сложно, всегда кажется, что другому нужнее… Постороннему проще, хотя какой Арно тут посторонний! Но он наблюдатель, и он должен не упустить момент, когда обе бусины смогут без помех подняться наверх… Еще мгновение… сейчас!_

Арно с силой сжал плечи брата и тут же отпустил. Эмиль громко выдохнул и отцепился от близнеца, Лионель открыл глаза и закашлялся. Младшего-старшего Арно тут же пришлось снова схватить, иначе тот бы просто упал с кресла.  
Убедившись, что больше падать брат не собирается, Арно разлил вино из кувшина по кубкам. Эмиль молча взял свой двумя руками, старшего-старшего Арно напоил сам.  
— Вот что, Ли, двигайся, — велел он, когда кубки опустели и на щеках у братьев появилось подобие цвета. — Миль, ложись рядом, разуться только не забудь.  
Обоим пришлось помочь, но все же разместились, даже место еще осталось.  
— Арно, — тихо позвал старший.  
— Все хорошо, Ли. Везде и со всеми все хорошо, спи. Проснешься — доложу по всей форме.  
Ли слабо улыбнулся и закрыл глаза, Эмиль уже спал. Одинаковые рубашки, соприкасающиеся ладони, лица, во сне ставшие куда более похожими... Арно редко видел братьев такими, ему вдруг показалось, что это он их на пятнадцать лет старше, а не наоборот. Посмеиваясь над собой, младший Савиньяк развернул покрывало и укрыл старших, не удержался, коснулся пальцами лба — одного, второго… Теплые, и теперь уже точно просто спят, Сила переливается оттенками от желтого к красному. Еще слабо, конечно, но ничего. Проснутся, будут… ну, не как новенькие, но почти.  
Арно поднял с пола книжку, забытую Сэц-Аланом, устроился в кресле — на кровать вполне можно было вытянуть ноги, не тревожа спящих братьев. Все и вправду уже хорошо — на этот раз.  
...Никто не мог сказать точно, правда ли близнецы Савиньяки излишне рискуют, зная, что у них, в отличие от многих, есть шанс вернуться. Эмиль всегда с пеной у рта доказывал, что просто ситуация такого требовала, иначе никак, с Ли — надо отдать ему должное — такое было вообще всего второй раз, первый случился, когда Арно еще ребенком был, вскоре после гибели отца. И наверняка завтра старший-старший приведет тому же Рокэ (тоже, кстати, любителю рисковать почем зря) четыре охапки доводов, почему иначе было нельзя. Может, и правда нельзя, выходцы в самой Цитадели — это совсем не то, что на Форпостах…  
Ладно, рано тревожиться о будущем. Пока можно просто сидеть здесь и бездумно листать чужую книгу, предвкушая выволочку, что завтра устроит старшему Эмиль. И перепалку между Ли и Рокэ — хорошо бы суметь остаться и подслушать, сценарий, конечно, известен заранее, но любопытно же...


	2. Chapter 2

**1\. Валентин**

Гильдия магов Талига тоже отмечает день святого Фабиана — несколько позже торжества на площади и не каждый год. Даже в семьях эориев редко рождается больше одного мага в поколении, если рождается, что же о прочих говорить. В этом году их двое — мальчишек, что стоят в Круглой комнате Капитула, переводя взгляд с одной двери на другую, и, сжав кулаки, ждут, пока маги Гильдии решат, кто возьмет их в ученики. Обучение магов начинается раньше Лаик, Валентину Придду и Ричарду Окделлу по тринадцать лет, хотя Валентину иногда кажется, что ему все восемьдесят. Они с Ричардом чем-то похожи: оба в трауре, оба явно не ждут ничего хорошего ни от сегодняшнего дня, ни от собственного будущего. Впрочем, Валентин надеется, по нему это не так заметно.  
Отец Ричарда, Эгмонт Окделл, погиб чуть больше года назад, заигравшись с силами, с которыми играть не следует. Вмешательство архимага Алвы спасло тогда Надор, но для Повелителя Скал было уже поздно. Юстиниан Придд, старший брат Валентина, погиб в начале минувшей зимы — несчастный случай. Молодые маги, только что прошедшие Посвящение, так часто бывают неосторожны…  
В Фабианов день каждый Великий Дом должен отправить в Капитул хотя бы одного мага, имеющего право взять ученика. Учеников своей стихии брать запрещено, но никто не может запретить семьям договариваться. Все знают, что у Волн давний уговор с младшими Скалами, и никому не хочется лезть не в свое дело и брать ненужную обузу. Разве что архимагу. И архимаг Алва — единственная надежда Валентина.  
Дверь отворяется, Валентин и Ричард встают в центре комнаты, смотрят в пол, как положено. Повелитель Скал и наследник Повелителя Волн. Первым вызывают Ричарда, и архимаг объявляет, что обучение Скал берет на себя Ветер. Других магов Ветра в Олларии нет. Судя по вспышке ненависти, Ричард винит архимага в гибели отца, но клятву ученика все же приносит. А Валентину уже все равно, и он чуть не пропускает мимо ушей прозвучавшее следом:  
— Обучение Волн берут на себя Молнии.  
Молнии?! Валентин поднимает глаза и видит перед собой Лионеля Савиньяка. Кроме семейной истории и нынешней должности — Магистра Личной королевской гвардии — Валентин не знает о нем ничего. Уже произнося слова клятвы и вверяя себя наставнику, Валентин задумывается над вопросом, который задавал герой одной старой книжки: что лучше — знакомое зло или полная неизвестность? У Валентина нет ответа.

**2\. Арно**

Арно Савиньяк виконт Сэ редко бывал в замке, имя которого он носил. В Сэ были семейные магические лаборатории, где много работал Лионель, и младшие братья, путающиеся под ногами и лезущие куда не надо, ему были не нужны. Но в этом году Ли неожиданно взял ученика, ровесника Арно, и сам предложил брату приехать. Арно было любопытно, и он согласился.  
Младший Савиньяк до сих пор не мог окончательно решить, обидно ли ему, что сам он не родился магом. Матушка радовалась, говорила, что магия — это очень тяжело и очень опасно, и хорошо, что беспокоиться надо за одного, а не за троих. Эмилю и без магии было неплохо, Арно был бы очень не против вырасти таким, как младший-старший, тоже стать генералом от кавалерии... Но стоило изредка увидеть, на что способен старший-старший — и становилось завидно. Впрочем, за первую неделю в Сэ Арно убедился: насчет «очень тяжело» матушка не преувеличивала.  
Фехтованием и верховой ездой Арно и Валентин занимались вместе, у командира замкового гарнизона, потому что Ли до таких приземленных материй не снисходил. Эмиль, правда, обещал по приезде лично «проверить успехи». Еще Арно занимался с ментором, а Валентин либо пропадал в лаборатории с Лионелем, либо сидел над книгами. Целыми днями, Арно даже в самую плохую погоду, когда заняться больше нечем, тратил на уроки раза в четыре меньше времени. Нет, свободные часы и даже иногда дни у Спрута были, но они, кажется, просто полагались по магическому Уставу, что «в равной степени обязывал учеников, наставников и свободных магов».  
Судя по тому, что говорил Валентин и когда-то вскользь упоминали старшие, маги этот Устав чтили больше, чем агарисские священники Эсператию. Дескать, магия — штука опасная, миру навредить легче легкого, поэтому и нужен ворох правил, что делать можно, а что нельзя, иначе мир начнет защищаться. Ученикам за нарушения доставалось, понятно, от наставников, а вот от кого доставалось взрослым магам, Валентин толком объяснить не мог. То ли от Гильдии и архимага, то ли от самой Кэртианы…Впрочем, Арно не очень-то и старался понять. И так знал: бить в спину, нарушать слово и сбегать с поля боя нельзя не потому, что накажут, а потому, что нельзя. А глупые правила затем и придуманы, чтобы их нарушать.  
Валентин был слишком замкнутым и чересчур серьезным, Арно бы просто решил, что тот задается, если бы не знал о Джастине. А так — ну не любил Спрут говорить о себе или семье, подумаешь. Ну занимался много, так если бы Ли _так_ на Арно смотрел, он бы тоже сутками за уроками сидел. Зато Валентин никогда не поддавался на тренировках и мог толстенную нудную главу из исторического фолианта пересказать так, что было и смешно, и интересно. С ним было веселее, чем с кузеном Франсуа или с прочими сверстниками, и к концу весны они, можно сказать, подружились.  
За два дня до Летнего Излома Ли в очередной раз уехал в столицу. Ну как уехал — это обычным людям от Сэ до Олларии четыре дня трястись в седле или неделю в карете, а Магистру Савиньяку достаточно шагнуть в потайную дверь в лаборатории в Сэ и выйти из такой же в особняке на площади Оленя. Хорошо быть магом. Ментор Арно на праздник уехал к родне, так что они со Спрутом остались почти без присмотра. И Спрут, зараза такая, похоже, намеревался весь последний день весны просидеть за книгами, а праздничную ночь — проспать. Этого Арно допустить не мог! Валентин, конечно, говорил что-то про «нельзя», но кому какая беда от того, что ученик мага и виконт Сэ сбегут на праздник в ближайшую деревушку? Пить они не собирались, затевать драки — тоже. А если сильно не задерживаться, никто их отлучки и не заметит…  
…Когда утром первого дня Летних Скал они входили во двор замка, их встретил вернувшийся на три дня раньше обещанного Лионель. Арно даже выволочки толковой не досталось, так, мимоходом брошенная колкость. А потом Ли перевел взгляд на ученика, и вот тут Арно стало по-настоящему страшно.  
— Валентин, — ледяным тоном начал Лионель, — будьте любезны, процитируйте мне первые два параграфа четвертой главы.  
Валентин безжизненным голосом процитировал, Арно ни кошки не понял, но это наверняка были правила. Те самые, что они нарушили этой ночью.  
— Что ж… Прошу вас.  
Они направились внутрь, Арно, про которого все забыли, — следом, хотя в лабораторию ему хода не было. Из-за закрытой двери не доносилось ни звука, но почему-то казалось, что там происходит что-то ужасное. И с каждым мигом ощущение все крепло.  
— Не стояли бы вы тут, молодой господин, — сказал невесть откуда взявшийся личный слуга Лионеля. — Это маговские дела, вас они не касаются.  
Как это не касаются! Это же он во всем виноват, это он уговорил Валентина!

  
**3\. Лионель**

— Это несправедливо! — кипел младший, ворвавшись в кабинет Лионеля. — Это была моя идея, это я виноват, Валентин ни при чем!  
— Вина и справедливость — понятия абстрактные, виконт. У магов свои законы, они отличаются от таковых для прочих людей, я полагал, вы об этом осведомлены. Валентин знал, на что шел и чем рисковал. А силой его заставить вы, простите, не могли.  
— Но…  
— К тому же, виконт, вы же собираетесь в будущем стать полководцем? Тогда вам пора привыкать к тому, что за ваши глупости часто будут платить другие. Впрочем, если вы считаете себя виноватым, можете пойти и извиниться. Валентин вряд ли сможет в ближайшие два дня покинуть свою комнату, возможно, ваше общество будет ему приятно.

Арно еще несколько мгновений сжимал и расжимал кулаки, тяжело дыша, но больше ничего не сказал и вылетел из кабинета, хлопнув дверью. Лионель повернулся к большому зеркалу, то послушно просветлело, показывая коридор. Арно заглянул в свою комнату, тут же выскочил обратно, добежал до двери в комнату Валентина, остановился в шаге, уже медленнее подошел вплотную, поднял было руку постучать, передумал, потоптался еще немного — и вошел. Молодец.  
Лионель погасил зеркало и улыбнулся, вспоминая. Они с Милем весь первый год обучения Ли влипали в подобные истории, все никак не могли приноровиться, как, оставаясь вдвоем, жить по разным законам. Конечно, любопытно было бы и дальше проследить за мальчишками, но ученическая комната в Сэ была защищена от наблюдения уже десяток поколений, и ломать традиции Лионель не собирался. Особенно в свете только что услышанного. Ничего, Леворукий даст, мальчики сами разберутся.

Вроде разобрались. Позабыв про летние забавы, Арно два дня почти безвылазно просидел у Валентина. Таскал тому фрукты и сладости с кухни — неслыханное дело, сначала спросив разрешения у Лионеля и даже не сильно огрызаясь при этом, — проведывал на конюшне его коня… Потом все вернулось на круги своя: мальчики занимались, фехтовали, ездили верхом, вечерами бегали купаться. Пораженный ментор хвалил Арно за вовремя сделанные задания, но это-то как раз было неудивительно, да и надолго прилежания младшего все равно не хватит. Удивляло кое-что другое…  
Как только Валентин полностью восстановился после наказания, его результаты тоже изменились. Все, что касалось чистой магии, стало в полтора-два раза лучше, чем весной, и простого объяснения Лионель не видел. Прилежание у Придда с самого начала было на высоте, для возрастной перестройки рановато, да и выглядит она иначе. Значит, эмоции. А со стороны разбираться в эмоциях мага Волн… Ничего не поделаешь, придется.  
…Оказалось, исчез страх. Небольшое фоновое дребезжание, Лионель заметил его еще в Фабианов день, но особого внимания не обратил, многие ученики поначалу боятся: наставников, самого ученичества, нового места вдали от дома… Но если исчезновение страха привело к таким последствиям, то за легким дребезгом пряталось что-то еще, куда более сильное. И хорошо пряталось. Ладно пряталось, Спрутов магической скрытности и учить не надо, само получается, это вам не Ветер, но почему исчезло? По срокам — из-за наказания, но с какой стати? Просто от того, что в реальности боль оказалась не такой страшной, как в книгах? Некоторые ученики, бывало, специально нарывались на серьезное наказание, чтобы проверить, всякое возможно, но все равно слишком резко. Значит, надо докапываться до причины, потому что оставлять без внимания такие перепады нельзя, последствия могут быть непредсказуемыми. И начать следует с очевидного, то есть просто поговорить с учеником. Не факт, что он знает ответ, но спросить надо в любом случае.  
Внеурочного вызова в кабинет к наставнику Валентин не испугался, это обнадеживало. Сел, устроил руки на подлокотниках, выслушал прямой вопрос — тратить время на хождения вокруг да около Лионель не стал.  
— Монсеньор, я могу не отвечать?  
— Нет. В подобных обстоятельствах я должен знать причину. Почему совершенно обычная в процессе обучения ситуация привела к таким последствиям?  
— Именно поэтому и привела, — Валентин подобрался и попытался закрыться, но страх пока не возвращался.  
— Выражайтесь яснее.  
— Монсеньор, я нарушил правила и ответил за это согласно Уставу. Наказание ученика — такая же обязанность наставника, как чтение выписок из книг или отработка простейших заклятий. Насколько я мог судить, для вас это была именно обязанность, скучная и, возможно, даже неприятная. Обязанность, а не повод причинить боль или продемонстрировать собственную власть.  
И кем же его этот милый мальчик до этого считал?!  
— У вас были основания ожидать иного?  
— От вас — нет. До Фабианова дня я не был знаком ни с вами, ни с кем-либо, достаточно хорошо вас знающим.  
Так, вот это уже интересно.  
— А кто из магов Талига до начала обучения был вам достаточно знаком?  
— Мой отец. Магистр Рокслей, наставник моего покойного брата. — Вот теперь в эмоциях у мальчишки что-то вспыхнуло, только погасло быстро, не понять, страх или ненависть. — Архимаг Алва, но про него говорят, что он исключение из всех правил.  
Леворукий и все его кошки! Факты начинали складываться в картину, и картина получалась мерзкая. По официальной версии, Джастин Придд погиб от магического «несчастного случая», а Рокэ пришел к нему с той дурацкой просьбой спустя сколько, неделю? Две?  
_«Слушай, Ли, я знаю, ты не хочешь брать учеников, но сделай мне личное одолжение — возьми второго Придда?»_  
«Зачем?»  
«Там талант своеобразный, уже сейчас видно, лет через десять мне такой понадобится, а Рокслей его угробит почем зря».  
Судя по тому, что говорил — и чувствовал — Валентин, слова Алвы следовало тогда понимать буквально. «Причинять боль и демонстрировать власть… Росио, кошки тебя раздери! Знаешь что-то такое, так нужно не намеками разбрасываться, а совет Гильдии собирать, архимаг ты или нет! И даже если не знаешь, только догадываешься, все равно надо было прямо говорить!» Лионель ведь ничего раньше не заподозрил не потому, что не смотрел. А если бы не Арно, если бы Валентин не решился, если бы Лионель позже надавил где не надо? Дров-то наломать легко, особенно там, где некоторые уже, судя по всему, всласть потрудились… Под ладонями заискрило, Лионель усилием воли загнал огонь обратно. Не при Валентине.  
— Понятно. Что же… Будем считать, что этого разговора не было. — Мальчик ощутимо расслабился. — Я весьма доволен вашими успехами за последние недели, Валентин. На сегодня и завтра только обычные упражнения, в остальном можете быть свободны.  
— Благодарю, монсеньор, — Валентин встал, поклонился и вышел из кабинета. Как обычно, спокойный и собранный.  
Лионель сам никогда ни с кем не нянчился, но, Леворукий, что же надо было сделать с ребенком, чтобы он вежливое равнодушие наставника — а ничего другого Лионель ему не предлагал — воспринимал как благо? Хорошо, что в ближайшие дни появляться в столице нет необходимости, потому как что точно есть, так это желание несколько уменьшить состав Гильдии.  
Огненный шар все же возник в пальцах, Лионель зашвырнул его в зеркало, зеркало вместо ответа показало внутренний двор. Валентин как раз спустился с крыльца, к нему бросился Арно… У младшего, как обычно, все по лицу видно, по губам можно и не читать: тревога, облегчение, радость…И потащил приятеля куда-то, скорее всего, на озеро. Вот и хорошо. Мало ли, что там еще переломать успели, что в магии пока не видно, одним «долгом наставника» все не исправишь. А Арно в этом на Милле похож, и не заметит, как починит.  
Потом надо будет еще с матерью посоветоваться. И Росио выволочку устроить, выяснить заодно, что он там себе думает. В конце концов, если ничего нельзя сделать в рамках Устава, всегда можно найти обходные пути. Алвой для этого быть необязательно.  
Не так много рождается в Талиге магов, чтобы позволять безнаказанно калечить детей. Особенно перед Изломом.


End file.
